Project F
Categoria:Histórias Favor não mexer, colocado aqui de forma temporária. -- Ambos, Terry e Ryo estavam cansados de tanto lutar, mas eles não desistiam. Ryo: *dando soco direito, golpe de calcanhá, soco esquerdo na sua barriga e queixo com a mesma mão* Kyokugen-ryu Ougi! ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORAAAAH! *dando uma sequência de vários socos e chutes* MORATAAAA! *dando um Shoruken* Terry: Arg!!! *saindo sangue da boca* Ryo: *abaixando por estar muito cansado* Terry: *respirando ofegante* Comentarista: Que batalha!!! INACREDITÁVEL!! OS VETERANOS CONHECIDOS COMO TERRY E RYO SÃO UMA LENDA VIVA!! Ambos se levantam com grande dificuldade e sorriem um para o outro e a platéia esvai. Rock: Vai, Terry! Que batalha empolgante! Sakura: YEEEEEEEEEEEY!! Menino: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!! Sakura: Ahahahaha! Menino: ^^ Terry: Vamos dar ao público, o que ele merece ver, Ryo. Ryo: Com certeza! Terry: *correndo na direção de Ryo* Ryo: Haoooooh!... *coloca os braços em X perto do rosto enquanto flui energia pelo corpo* Terry: *emanando uma quantidade de fogo no punho* Ryo: Shokokeeeeen! Terry: SUPER BURN KNUCKLE!! E então os dois golpes colidem em massa. Duck: *assobia impressionado* Yuri: *pondo a mão no braço* Minha nossa! King: *levantando, se afastando* Isso não é bom. Kim: Vamos sair daqui! *correndo* Duck: *pegando o pintinho e correndo* Já tô vazando! Era feito um clarão enquanto ambos mantinham o sorriso, a platéia grita elfórica pelo o que ocorreu. Enquanto isso em um grande palco onde havia um grande público observando os participantes, havia um jogo de luzes neon que iluminava o palco. O time de nova formação, com Momoko no time, eles estavam se aquecendo. Chin: Lembrem-se, vocês estão aqui para mostrar que estão em forma e podem ser capazes. Athena: Sim, mestre Chin. Kensou: Pode deixar! *arrumando as luvas* Athena: Hey, Kensou. Ganbatte! Kensou: Deixe comigo, Athena. Momoko: Momoko chan está pronta! Malin: Temos novos oponentes por aqui, huh? Kasumi: *arrumando a bandana* Eiji: Está na hora de formar os times. Comentarista: Selecionem seus líderes! Momoko: Athena, seja a lider! Kensou: Acho melhor você. Athena: Tudo bem! Kasumi: Eiji, eu ou você será o líder? Eiji: Eu serei. Vá primeiro, Malin, depois Kasumi e eu. Momoko: Deixe eu ser a primeira, deixa deixa deixa! >< Athena: Tudo bem, vá primeiro e depois você Kensou. Kensou: Me deixe por último, Athena. Athena: Certo! Kensou: Boa sorte Momoko chan! Athena: Ganbatte! >< Ambos pulam para trás, o mesmo fazem o trio Anti-Kyokugenryu. Malin: Desculpe se eu fizer você chorar. Momoko: Momoko chan não é bebê chorão, eu vou provar isso para você! �� READY? GO! Chin: *se virando e andando* Jhun: *de longe no fundo do palco com um arco vermelho com uma estrela na cabeça* Vamos lá, Athena!! Vai lindinhaaaaaaaaaaa! �� Momoko: *correndo na direção de Malin* Malin: *pegando o ioiô e joga na perna dela que amarra e puxa ela para mim* Momoko: Kyaaaaaaah N-NÃO! Kensou: Momoko, tente se soltar! Malin: *com uma faca* Tchauzinho! *indo empalar na perna dela* Momoko: Ngh! (Já sei!) *dando uma rasteira em Malin com a outra perna* Malin: ! *perdendo o equilíbrio* Momoko: *com as mãos no chão se aproxima e dando chutes esquerdos em sua barriga, peito e num impulso dando um chute em seu queixo* Malin: Arg! Athena: É isso aí, Momoko Chan!!! Kensou: Muito bem! É isso aí!! Momoko: Ahahaha! Momoko: *desfaz a linha amarrada na perna e levanta* Isso não foi legal, sabia? Kunoh! Hah! Sore! Tah! *chute diagonal, chute na cintura, soco de cada mão giratório e aproveita pondo a mão no chão e girando de cabeça para baixo e chutando-a, depois anti-horário* Malin: Aaaai! >< Momoko: Momoko Chan, *dando com o bum bum no rosto de Malin* Iiiikimasuuuu! Malin: Argh! Enquanto isso, onde Magaki e Shion estavam. Magaki: O final está próximo…comece a se preparar, Shion. Um deles virão á mim. Shion: Sim, senhor. Garanto que serei mais que o suficiente para um deles. Enquanto isso, no fundo do palco, estavam os outros lutadores esperando sua vez. Elisabeth: Esse trio psíquico são os tipos que não mostram todo seu poder. Benimaru: Eles tem talento Elisabeth, digo isso por ter enfrentado eles. Duo Lon: De fato eles são. Athena: Kensou, sua vez! Kensou: Momoko, troque! Momoko: Opa! Kensou: *entra no lugar de Momoko que sai* Choukyudan ya! *lançando uma bola psíquica na direção de Malin* Eiji: Malin, troque com Kasumi! Malin: S-Sim! Kasumi: *entra no lugar dela* Heeayaa! *lança pequenas lâminas de energia contra a Psycho Ball dele* Kensou: *correndo até Kasumi e dando uma rasteira que acerta sua perna, põe a mão no chão* Yah! *dá dois chutes que leva Kasumi para cima* Kasumi: Nyaah! Kensou: Ryugakusai ya! *dá um anti aéreo giratório acertando com as pernas* Kasumi: Urg! Kensou: *pousando e se afastando, pula e dá 3 chutes cada nela* Yo! Hah yah! Athena: Vai, Kensou! Shingo: Puxa, que emoção! Iori: Grande coisa. Kyo: Só vamos terminar isso aqui e ir direto ao objetivo principal. Pegar Ash e depois o responsável por esse torneio. Elisabeth: ! *escutando a conversa* Shingo: Vamos conseguir! Hey Iori, que tal você contar um pouco sobre você? Iori: Não se atreva a dirigir a palavra a mim. Shingo: Você fará o quê? Me queimar, vá em frente, faça isso. Kyo: Shingo, o que você está fazendo? Não mexa com quem não deve, está querendo se machucar? Iori: Eu posso fazer isso agora. Deixa ele comigo. *pegando ele pelo pescoço* Kyo: Yagami, pare. Não faça isso! Iori: Se ele não ficar longe de mim agora, eu mato ele! Todos ali param enquanto ouvem a discussão do trio. Shingo: *pegando no braço dele, tentando soltar* Eu sei que quer, mas pela primeira vez estou sendo homem para poder lhe enfrentar de frente Iori Yagami, você não ganhará nada em troca. Então por que não dar a volta por cima enquanto é tempo, quando você p-pode. Você não ganhará nada me matando. Kyo: Yagami, solta ele agora! Iori: Eu não preciso de sua ajuda! *jogando Shingo no chão* Shingo: Arg! Comentarista: Já chega, o trio constituído por Kyo, Iori e Shingo está desclassificado por iniciar um confronto por não ser a sua vez! Kyo: Yagami, olha o que você fez?! Iori: *se virando e andando* Tanto faz, quem manda na minha vida sou eu, não preciso de babá para me dizer o que eu devo fazer. Shingo: Tsc! *levantando* Iori, volta aqui! *seguindo ele* Kyo: Merda. *fazendo o mesmo* Comentarista: Por favor, continuem lutadores se não houver mais interrupções. Duo Lon: Que desperdício… Benimaru: Pior é ter que ver o Shingo estar nesse meio… Kula: *chupando pirulito* Que confusão. K': *negando com a cabeça* (Que patético…) Maxima: Eu quem não queria estar na pele desse trio. Elisabeth: *negando com a cabeça* (Devia eu concordar com Ash à certo ponto? É assim que eles querem selar Orochi?) Kasumi: *Kensou é pego no gesto aéreo e então joga ele para o outro lado* Kensou: *levantando num pulo* Kasumi: SHOOOOU! KASANE ATE! *lançando várias lâminas de energia vermelha na direção dele* Athena: Kensou, troque! *vai no lugar dele* Eeeey! *faz o Psycho Reflector* Kasumi: ! *sendo acertada em cheio* Athena: *aproveita que estava lá em cima* Phoenix Arrow!!! *no final dando um chute* Kasumi: Aaaaah!! *caindo com tudo no chão* DOWN! Malin: Mudança de planos Eiji. Eiji: Já sei o que sugerir, vá. Malin: *pulando e dando uma voadora em Athena, puxa uma faca ao mesmo tempo que dá um corte* Athena: *rasga um pouco da roupa* Kyaaaaah! Kensou: Athena! Malin: *puxa outra e faz o mesmo, dando 3 chutes rápidos nas suas feridas* Haaaah! *um soco com as duas mãos juntas* Athena: Gaaah! *saindo sangue pela boca enquanto leva a cabeça para baixo enquanto vai para trás* Benimaru: Que droga, ela luta com armas brancas! Malin: *dando um chute alto que leva ela para cima, ainda com as facas, coloca estas para o lado havendo mais delas e joga em Athena a acertando* Athena: *sendo atingida nas costas* AaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Jhun & Kensou: ATHENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Elisabeth: Quanta frieza. Duo Lon: O clã Hizoku também faria o mesmo, sem nem 0.1% de hesitação. Kula: *pondo as mãos na boca* K': Ngh… *rangendo os dentes* Athena: *caída de lado tremendo no chão sangrando muito* Malin: Heh. Momoko: Como você se atreve a lutar assim?! Isso te faz uma covarde! Malin: ! Kensou: Athena! Athena! *indo correr atrás dela* Athena: N-Não…Kensou…urg! *saindo sangue da boca* Kensou: Athena… Momoko: Athena Chan! Todos da platéia começa à esvair com grandes rejeições. Athena: *de olhos fechados enquanto escorre lágrimas, levantando trêmula o torso, retirando a faca devagar das costas, olhando o sangue* !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Comentarista: Como as regras são claras, esse torneio não envolve fazer de suas vítimas um alvo de assassinato, o time conhecido como Anti-Kyokugenryu está des… Athena: *grita até aumentar o tom de voz* UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Num rompão de fúria, o poder de Athena se expande pelo palco num feixe rosado claro, as facas que estavam nela, eram desintegradas. Malin: ! *sendo consumida pelo feixe* Momoko: M-Mas o quê é todo esse poder?! �� Eiji: (Não tenho mais utilidades por aqui, o nosso objetivo foi cancelado.) *pegando Kasumi rapidamente e desaparecendo num borrão antes de ser pego* Benimaru: *pondo o braço na frente* Que poder!!! Elisabeth: Aí está o q-que todos não presenciaram. Kensou: ATHENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *correndo até ela, entrando no feixe* Enquanto isso, o time conhecido como New Order que havia saindo do palco. Kyo: E agora como vamos chegar até o responsável por ir até o selo? Por sua culpa nós saímos do torneio! Iori: Já que está tão interessado em fazer isso, vai lá e faça você mesmo! E me deixem em paz! Kyo: Mas não dá, sem sua ajuda não dá. Será que não percebe? Shingo: Eu percebo, já que ele é uma criança pertubada ele age como uma porque não teve tempo de ser educado ou porque gosta de brincar de tempos que Yamata no Orochi estava no seu auge! Iori: *imediatamente pega ele, o derruba e joga no chão e explode ele em chamas* Shingo: Guh! Iori: Seu desgraçado, eu te mato agora! *correndo na direção de Shingo* Kyo: Shingo! Ora seu!… *acendendo chamas e dando um soco quente antes* Iori: *pegando o seu pulso rapidamente e joga ele longe* Kyo: Arg! *batendo contra uma parede* Shingo: *levantando devagar com umas feridas no corpo* S-Seu idiota…p-pode vir… *levantando de uma vez* Iori: *com a mão em chamas e dando o golpe* Kyo: Shingo, n-não! Arg! No palco estavam as macas levando Momoko e Athena, o comentarista proclamou o time Psycho Soldiers os vencedores porque o time havia sumido e Malin simplesmente desapareceu, Kensou conseguiu impedir Athena, que não estava acostumada a ser machucada de maneira séria e portanto, ela estava amedrontada e agoniada por ver seu próprio sangue sendo derramado de maneira fria. Kula: Isso foi incríveeeeeel! ���� Maxima: É, parece que tínhamos uma pequena amostra do imenso poder dela. K': É como se ela fosse surtar a um certo ponto, uma coisa assim é alvo fácil terminar com seu sofrimento. Kula: Falando nisso, onde foi parar aquela menina que chamaram de covarde? Maxima: Nenhum indício dela. Duo Lon: … Benimaru: Satisfeita, senhorita Blanctorche? Elisabeth: Eu diria fascinada. Jhun: Athena, você vai ficar bem. Kensou: *andando acompanhando os médicos* Athena: Ung… *abrindo meios olhos* K-Kensou… Kensou: N-Não fale, Athena, poupe suas energias. Athena: Obrigada… *sorrindo levemente* Kensou: *fazendo mesmo* Não tem de que, Athena San. Athena: Jhun san, obrigada por c-comparecer a…m-minha luta. �� Jhun: Hehe, sempre nas melhores oportunidades! Eu lhe visito no hospital, garanto. �� E assim eles levam o time até a ambulância, os seguranças procuram manter a ordem das pessoas enquanto isso. Depois de um tempo elas se acalmam. Comentarista: Muito bem, desculpem o transtorno, portanto nada de pânico por favor senhoras e senhores! Depois de presenciar tamanho poder, eu sugiro que os times que estão no fundo se aproximem aqui na frente. Que venham Elisabeth e K' TEAAAAAAM!!! As pessoas aplaudem e esvaem com grande vigor. Promessa quebrada. Comentarista: Escolham quem será o líder! Elisabeth: Eu. Eu lido com isto se puder. Maxima: Quem será o líder? Kula: Euzinha! Deixa eu ser, deixa deixa! >< �� K': Crianças não deveriam liderar com uma situação dessas, sabia? Kula: Kula não é criança! Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer isso? >~< Maxima: Deixa ela ser K', o mínimo que ela fará é se divertir literalmente. K': Hunf, depois não venha chorar para cima de mim. Elisabeth: Vá primeiro, Duo Lon, Benimaru, fique por último. Benimaru: All riiight! Kula: Só por isso você vai ficar por último K', velhote você fica depois de mim! >< Maxima: Ah, tá certo. K': Tanto faz, contanto que nós acabemos logo com isso. Estou precisando de umas férias, seriamente. Todos então pulam para trás. Na parte de cima da platéia, vendo pelos telões, Xiao Lon via seu irmão prestes a lutar. Xiao Lon: (Finalmente eu lhe encontrei.) Duo Lon: Mise You ("Observe".) Kula: Kura, ganbaru. READY? GO! Kula: *patinando no chão* Aqui vou eu! Uuung! *fazendo uma esfera que nela sai espinhos que vai na direção dele* Duo Lon: *desviando e aparecendo atrás de Kula rapidamente, dando cotovelada, ombrada e um empurrão* Kula: Ai! >< *indo para frente e se virando* Duo Lon: Hu! *dando com mão aberta em seu peito* Kula: Arg! *abaixando e dando uma rasteira para frente com o auxílio do gelo* E-hey! Duo Lon: *pulando e dando um chute rápido nela que faz ela cair de bruços, logo após dando vários chutes nela que surgem pelo chão e vai distanciando ela* Kula: Kyaaaah! K': Kula! Maxima: Droga, nunca pensei que fosse do tipo atacar sem pestanejar. Kula: *levantando* Duo Lon: *atrás de Kula dando um golpe direto de mão aberta nela* Kula: *ao acertar congela a mão dele, fazendo o cabelo virar espinhos de gelo, fazendo cortes com as lâminas de patins de gelo, mandando Lay Spin* Kurukurutto!! ("Girando girando!") *dando um gancho e cotovelada, depois Claw Bites* E-hey! Sua vez velhote! Duo Lon: ! *sendo congelado e caindo no chão* Maxima: Bustaru....BUNKKA!! *pulando e caindo em cima de Duo Lon, fazendo uma explosão* Duo Lon: *ficava imóvel no chão* Maxima: *se afastando logo após* DOWN! Kula: ISSO! �� Elisabeth: *entrando no lugar de Duo Lon* Benimaru, tire Duo Lon do meio do palco. Benimaru: *fazendo o que ela pede* Elisabeth: *batendo na mão com o chicote de cavalo* Mada yo. ("Ainda não".) Vocês três são fortes, porém não pensem que vão passar por cima do meu objetivo. Enquanto isso, onde Kei estava, ela estava apta para ver seu amigo lutar, porém foi interrompida pelo comportamento niilista de Iori. Kei: (Que pena não ter que vê-lo lutar...deve ser aquele que ele tentou convencer.) *respirando fundo, até que ouve vozes e barulhos de socos acertando* ! Shingo: *respirando ofegante* Vamos lá Iori, você não viverá uma vida normal se não pensar nisso com mais clareza! Iori: Cala a boca! *lançando vários projéteis de fogo* Shingo: *pulando e depois dando uma esquiva para o lado* Você se comporta como alguém que é submisso a Orochi, então você quer libertar Orochi no fim de tudo? *dando um soco, chute na sua canela, chute alto em seu queixo e calcanhar na cabeça* Body ga amee ze! KURAE! Iori: *indo para trás com os golpes* Shingo: Totsugekiiiii! ("Carregaaaar!") *pulando num pé só enquanto se aproxima assim com o soco preparado* Ikuseeeeee! ("Estou chegandooooo!") *dando um soco no rosto dele* Iori: Argh! *indo para trás, logo após passa a mão no rosto* ! (Como?) Shingo: O que foi? Sentiu queimar? Em seu punho havia uma pequena chama acesa. Kyo: !!! Iori: Tch…eu vou destruir vocês dois. Shingo: *cessa as chamas dando uma sacudida só* Antes de tentar chegar no senhor Kusanagi, *apontando para si mesmo* Shingo será seu oponente! *apontando e batendo o pé e falando grosso forçadamente como uma forma durona* Seu desgraçado embasado! Iori: Apenas fique parado e eu não precisarei perder tanto tempo com um inseto como você. Shingo: É o que você pensa! *limpa o sangue no nariz com o polegar e troca de posição* -- Elisabeth: Yaaah! *dando um chute alto de lado, bate com o chicote de cavalo duas vezes* Utsunuke! *mandando projéteis de luz em Maxima* Maxima: *levando os golpes, mas resistindo* Isso não é o bastante! *dando um soco nela* Elisabeth: *olhando para cima, ao acertar, desaparece e aparece atrás de Maxima* Osoi wa ne! ("Muito lento!") *encosta nele e depois faz um pilar de luz que faz ele ir para cima* Hikari yo! ("Luz!") Maxima: Guuuur! Elisabeth: *forma uma esfera de luz em Maxima que explode nele* Maxima: Erg! *caindo no chão que treme* Benimaru: É isso aí, Elisabeth! Elisabeth: Sokomade nano? ("É até onde vai?") Maxima: Já basta. *abre a roupa e mostra um círculo azul luminoso no meio do peito* MAXIMA BEEEEEEEEEEAN! Elisabeth: ! Nobre técnica da esférica grande luz! *formando uma grande esfera concentrada na mão* Ambos os golpes colidem, fazendo um grande clarão. -- Iori: *dando um arranhão e soco com a mesma mão, uma bicuda na perna e com a outra dá um golpe com o pé de lado no pé dele ao ponto de desequilibrá-lo* Doushita! Shingo: Gwaaah! *indo para trás com o golpe da chama* Iori: Asobi wa owaridaaaa! *arranhava ele de várias formas* Nake! Sakebe! Soshite SHINEEEEE!! *explode ele no final, dá um arranhão que consistia em vários e mais um* BAKA ME! HUUUUU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAH! *logo após faz um pilar de explosão* Shingo: GWAAAAAAAAAAH!! Kyo: Shingo! Shingo: *caindo e quica no chão* Iori: Tsc! *pondo as mãos no bolso e se curva para frente* Que morra aí mesmo! Kyo: *se aproximando de Shingo* Shingo, Shingo! Fala comigo! Yagami, se você matou ele eu juro que... Iori: *já estava na postura* Como se você se importasse, todos sabem o que você fez, se eu realmente fosse o vilão aqui, mataria mais que todas as catástrofes que houve nessa cidade. Kyo: Tsc. Iori: Você não me convence nem um pouco com esse papo de que liga para alguma coisa, o que torna você um lixo para essa cidade. *se virando e andando* Kyo: Então por que não me mata agora? Iori: Primeiro quero que se sinta bastante humilhado e quando estiver o suficiente, você não será nada. Shingo: A-Aonde pensa que vai? Kyo: ! Shingo: *levantando com dificuldade* Iori: *olhando para trás* Shingo: E-Eu não vou desistir...d-de você...Iori, eu posso sentir que você não é todo mal...e por isso...eu não irei...d-desistir de você. Você se por um acaso tem...a sua lembrança mais feliz? Kyo: (Ele está relutantemente querendo convencê-lo...Shingo, você realmente me impressiona.) Iori: Rakuni wa shine zo!! ("Pelo visto você não morrerá tão facilmente!!") *jogando uma chama no chão que faz várias explosões em pilares* Kyo: Droga! *correndo para um lado* Shingo: *correndo com dificuldade* Cada pilar de chamas seguia cada um. Kyo: Ngh! *jogando Orochinagi* Shingo: S-Seu...maldito...POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME OUVE??!!! AAAAAAH! *se aproximando dele e dando um soco nele* Iori: *segura a mão dele e depois dá um soco* Shingo: *levando o soco, pega na roupa dele e vira ele contra seu próprio golpe e o solta* Iori: *levando, embora não surtindo efeito contra a própria chama que tinha, só saía bastante fumaça* Shingo: *correndo na direção dele* Makerare naen da yo! ("Eu não posso perder essa chance!") *mandando a ombrada chamada Phosphurus Phoenix Blast que o manda para cima* Iori: Guhr! *saindo sangue da boca* Shingo: Eeee...tome isso! *no final cai em cima dele* Iori: S-Seu verme!... *indo pegar ele* Shingo: Ngh! *pega a mão dele* Desculpe por isso. *desloca o dedo dele* Iori: Aaaaaah! Shingo: *dando um soco no rosto dele meio desengonçado, pegando ele pela camisa com as duas mãos e levantando ele* Seu desgraçado que se faz de surdo! Eu já tô cansado de ser bonzinho com você! Ngh! *batendo ele no poste* Iori: Guh! Shingo: *toma distância* Shingo KIIIIIIIIICK! Iori: Aaaaaaaargh! O poste no meio do parque acaba tombando junto com Iori. Logo após começa a cair pingos de chuva e as pessoas começam a correr pois não queriam se resfriar por ali perante a chuva. Kei: (Ele...conseguiu?) Shingo: *andando até ele* Iori, você pode mudar para melhor, saia dessa. Eu sei que pode, se você me deixar cuidar de tudo isso, posso lhe tornar uma pessoa melhor. Você só precisa pegar a minha mão. *oferecendo a mão* Kyo: Yagami, não vale a pena ter que continuar assim, não é tão simples, o que aconteceu pode ter sido um mal entendido, você sujou suas mãos a troco de nada, você está desesperado. Eu sei que está, mas se você conseguir desistir dessa vingança, você não precisará me matar e ao mesmo tempo irá conseguir seguir uma vida melhor. Pense nisso Yagami! Iori: … De repente, o selo reage, começando a dar mais rachaduras e de repente o coração de Iori dá uma batida forte. Iori: Guh! *tossindo sangue* Shingo: ! I-Iori? Kyo: Isso não é bom. Shingo, fuja daqui! Shingo: O que houve com ele?! Kyo: *se afastando* É a richa de sangue, fuja! Kei: *se afastando* Shingo: *se virando e correndo* (Droga, estava tão perto! DROGA DROGA DROGA!!!) Kei: Fujam! Fujam! Saiam daqui! Iori: *abrindo os olhos que estavam todos vermelhos e tinha o formato de uma serpente* As pessoas correm apavoradas com o que viam. Orochi Iori: *levantando* Kyo: Yagami, se acalme. É o selo, está ficando cada vez mais fraco, lute! Orochi Iori: GRRR! *corre imediatamente até Kyo, pega ele e explode* Kyo: Argh! (Quanto poder!) Kei: Vão, vão embora daqui! Saiam! Orochi Iori: *se virando para Kei e corre imediatamente até ela e dá uma ranhura nela* Kei: Kyaaaaaaah! *uma parte da roupa rasga* Socooooorro! Shingo: ! *parando e olhando para trás* Orochi Iori: *arranhava ela* Kei: *com o braço na frente levava uma arranhada no braço* Aaaaaaaah! *caindo sentada com a mão no braço* Shingo: *correndo até Orochi Iori e pega ele o enforcando por trás* Seu covarde! Deixa ela em paz! Kei: ! (Shingo?) Orochi Iori: *dando cotoveladas na cintura dele* Shingo: Urg! Kei, saia daqui! Kei: *se arrastando, levantando e correndo* Kyo: *correndo até Shingo* Shingo, saia de cima dele! Orochi Iori: *mordia o braço de Shingo* Shingo: *o braço sangrava* Aaaaaaaaaaah! Orochi Iori: *pegando o braço dele e torce e depois espanca ele* Kyo: *segurando Orochi Iori* Shingo foge! Shingo: *caído no chão* Orochi Iori: *segura Kyo e faz um pilar de chamas nele* Wrrrraaaaaaaaaah!!!! *explode ele em chamas* Kyo: *sendo acertado e voa uma certa distância e cai de bruços* Orochi Iori: GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!! *solta um grande arranhão nele que o acerta, fazendo ele cair de bruços de novo, logo após se aproxima dele trêmulo e com um olhar assassino e psicodélico* Grrrrrrr....eu vou....matar você.....Kyo...... Shingo: *ficando sentado devagar todo ferido, pondo a mão no braço onde escorria sangue por causa da mordida* Droga....m-meu corpo está....mas eu tenho que ajudar.... *tosse sangue* Kyo está....em perigo...! Ash: *aparecendo com o poder do espelho ao lado de Shingo* Ora vejam só, o que faz aqui sem um guarda-chuva? Shingo: A-Ash...Iori está....descontrolado. Ash: *levantando* Oh querido, você está todo sujo, não está? Shingo: C-Cuidado...e-ele está mais diferente do que o normal... Orochi Iori: *se aproximava trêmulo com os olhos vermelhos numa forma de serpente* Mataaaaaaar... Ash: Aqueles olhos...entendi, então significa que este é o estágio avançado. Hee hee, isso é tão prazeroso! *desaparece* Shingo: ! Orochi Iori: Ughghghghghghghghgh......! Uma trovoada é feita. Iori: ... *caindo de joelhos e depois de bruços* Ash: *atrás dele com a jóia Yasakani no Magatama na mão* Hehe! *fecha com força com um sorriso sacana no rosto* Shingo: *a visão começa a embaçar por conta das dores que sentia* Ash: *andando até Shingo e passa por ele* Pelo visto você evitou um destino cruel, Shingo. Agora vá para casa antes que você pegue um resfriado. Au revoir! Shingo: *abaixa a cabeça e o braço escorrega de onde coloca a mão* Maxima: Bayper Cannon!!! *dando um soco de impacto em Elisabeth* Elisabeth: Argh! *caindo arrastada no chão com muitas feridas* Benimaru: Elisabeth, levante!! Não podemos perder essa! Elisabeth: *levantando devagar* A-Ainda posso resistir. Maxima: *correndo na direção dela* Elisabeth: *fazendo pose* Maxima: *pegando ela e indo acertar nela no joelho* Elisabeth: *desaparece e aparece atrás de Maxima e manda um pilar de luz nele que o manda para cima* HAAAH! *faz uma grande esfera de luz que acerta ele e manda ele para a direção de K' e Kula* Maxima: Guuuuuuh!! *caindo com tudo no chão, fazendo um grande estrondo* DOWN! Benimaru: Elisabeth, troque! Elisabeth: *pulando para trás e Benimaru entra no lugar* Benimaru: Hajime yo ka? ("Você está pronto?") *levando o cabelo para cima e dá um choque nele que fica arrepiado* K': *entrando no lugar de Maxima e guarda o óculos* Benimaru: *correndo na direção de K'* K': Burakkuauto! *aparece atrás de Benimaru dando uma cotovelada, uma joelhada chamada Knee Assalt* Benimaru: *levanta o braço para cima antes de me dar o combo, faz uma corrente de eletricidade pelo corpo que vem de cima para baixo* Shibirena! ("Fique em choque!") K': ! *sendo eletrocutado* Benimaru: *enquanto fala, soco fraco e chute fraco, soco forte em sua barriga, um pulo para frente e chute no seu queixo* Sey! Devo tomar cuidado, porque eu conheço todos os seus movimentos agora, K'. Chegarei a vitória eminente, porque seu fogo é fraco contra a minha eletricidade! *mandando o Shinkku Katategoma* K': *levando os hits* Benimaru: Tome isso! Raikokeeeeen! K': *levando o golpe poderoso de choque* Enquanto isso, no quartel general do Coronel Heidern, após Adel ser cuidado dos ferimentos, Heidern quer ter uma palavra apenas com Adel sentado na cadeira algemado na sala de interrogatório, onde apenas havia uma mesa e duas cadeiras, Heidern queria ficar longe dele enquanto dialogam. Heidern: Não basta apenas disfarçar com um acompanhamento daquela garota, como também é nada mais que um pano quente. Pode dizer tudo o que sabe. Adel: *fechando os olhos* Eu apenas estou seguindo o legado do meu pai. Rugal Bernstein, caso não saiba ele era um homem que tinha prazer em lutar com lutadores bastante poderosos. Heidern: Então vocês realmente são filho deles, sabe mais algo sobre ele? Adel: Ele fez o dois torneios e os dois deles a dupla conhecida como o Time Japão foi campeão duas vezes dele. Heidern: Hum, fala do que ele fez de "bom", mas sabe as sequelas que ele causou? Adel: Que ele era um traficante de drogas? Heidern: Pior. É uma audácia ver que ele teve o desprazer de lucrar em cima disso, vivem no luxo através de dinheiro sujo. Você tem idéia de quantas pessoas ele matou quando eu estava no Brasil? Cinquenta pessoas inclusive minha mulher e filha, Sandra e Clara eram seus nomes. Me custando um olho como pode ver! Adel: *piscando enquanto ouve* Heidern: *levanta o tapa-olho* Essa cicatriz que vê, você acha que foi feito com uma faca? Heh, foi feito com um dos golpes que você reproduz igual a ele quando atacam por cima. *bota no lugar* Como você acha que eu me sinto, huh? Como você acha que outros estão se sentindo após perderem tudo porque seu pai não teve tempo de dar atenção para vocês. Será que sua mãe também era tão desprezível a ponto de abandonar os próprios filhos? Adel: Eu sinto muito pelos feitos do meu pai, coronel Heidern. Heidern: Isso não basta!*bate na mesa* Não vai trazer a família de muitos de volta! Você está querendo repetir os atos dele? Se quiser eu te mato agora! Eu tenho um exército bem mais poderoso do que antes e não tenho medo de usá-lo contra você. Adel: Não, eu não sou cruel como meu pai que fez estátuas de pessoas de verdade, mas existem coisas que eu fiz que levaram a morte de certos lutadores por conta de minha força, então existem coisas que você pode me incriminar. Nós não conhecemos nossa mãe, não tínhamos idéia como ela era, mas sei que você não irá se sentimentalisar por isso, mas eu me arrependo do que eu fiz. Rose sempre me ajudou a procurar por oponentes, sendo eles fortes o bastante para meu poder. Heidern: *se lembrando do estado de Sandra e Clara, fecha o olho e depois se afasta da mesa* Eu irei mandar meus homens investigar o lugar que você está com sua irmã, basta eu encontrar uma estátua, você será sentenciado a morte. Adel: Você pode revistar, você por acaso procura informações do Aqueles do Passado? Eu posso lhe fornecer, se você me prometer uma coisa. Heidern: Hum? Adel: Não machuquem a minha irmã. Heidern: Ela está sendo interrogada no outro lado. Adel: *respirando fundo* Ela é exigente às vezes, me desculpe por ela, mas ela não é má em tudo, ela só quer que corresponda suas expectativas. Heidern: Agora, diga-me tudo o que sabe sobre esse grupo. -- Kula: *dando um soco e cotovelada, pulando giratoriamente, cortando Benimaru e depois uma rasteira para frente com o auxílio do gelo* Ahahaha! Benimaru: Uhooh! *caindo arrastado no chão* E-Eu não vou bater em você… Kula: Eu vou acabar com você! Execução Congelante! Elisabeth: (Essa não.) Benimaru! Troque! Benimaru: *desaparece em um raio* Diana: *chega fazendo um corte* Elisabeth: *chegando fazendo um gesto que acerta este, desaparece* Diana & Kula: !! Elisabeth: Ooinaru hikari totomoni! ("Envolva-se nessa grande luz!") É feito várias esferas de luzes que estouram em grandes proporções em Kula e Diana. Kula: KYAAAAAAAH!! Diana: WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Elisabeth: *pousando e respirando ofegante* Comentarista: QUE VIRADA!!! INACREDITÁVEL!!! OS CAMPEÕES DO THE KING OF FIGHTERS XI ESSE ANO VAI PARA O TIME ELISABEEEEEEEEETH!!!!! O público esvai com força, batendo palmas e gritando. Elisabeth: *levantando e fazendo reverência* Obrigada. Benimaru: *mandando um beijo para a platéia* I love you. Duo Lon: *abaixado se recuperando ainda dos ferimentos* Muito bom. Ash: *em cima do jogo de luzes* Ah, então ela venceu. Bravo, Betty. *se lembrando de algo* (Como pude esquecer.) *desaparecendo* Duo Lon: *olhando para cima rapidamente* Comentarista: *se aproximando com o troféu para eles* Benimaru: *pegando e levantando* O público bate palmas e grita. Elisabeth: *sorrindo* Duo Lon: *se aproximando de Elisabeth, pondo a mão no ombro dele* Elisabeth, eu vi algo aqui em cima do jogo de luzes, significa que Ash estava aqui. Elisabeth: ! (O que ele fazia aqui?) Temos que ir. Benimaru, vamos. Duo Lon: Muito o brigado pelo prêmio, senhor. Precisamos ir. Então saindo do palco, o trio se dirige ao local que Ash estava indo com a ajuda de Duo Lon. E lá estava Ash caminhando diretamente ao corpo de Kyo. Ash: Eu quase ia esquecendo de uma coisa, por isso vim aqui para… Elisabeth: Pare aí mesmo, Ash Crimson! Ash: Essa voz…ugh…o-oi Betty, você não devia estar comemorando sua vitória no torneio? Elisabeth: Não me venha com "oi" para mim, você tem algumas coisas para se explicar, onde está a promessa que você deveria cumprir? Duo Lon: Você deteu aqueles homens ali no chão, Ash? Benimaru: Quem são? Não pode ser…você só pode tá brincando comigo! *correndo até eles, se abaixa e levantando o torso de Kyo* Kyo! Reaja, Kyo! Elisabeth: Ash Crimson! Você se esqueceu da sua missão?! Ash: … Elisabeth: A missão que eu lhe dei para que pudesse evitar um desastre. Não me diga que… Ash: Eu esqueci. Elisabeth: …Como? Ash: Eu disse que eu esqueci. Elisabeth: Parece que confiança não é seu forte. Poder é tudo que você entende. Ash: Você está mais assustada do que nunca. Porém não pense que você pode me ensinar uma lição, quer saber o porquê? Porque… *amostra as chamas roxas para ela* eu não sou a pessoa que costumava ser! Benimaru: !! Elisabeth: Essa cor! São as chamas do Iori Yagami! Não pode ser…Orochi?! Ash: Entendeu agora? Continuando assim você irá ajudar ambos se você não desistir agora. Benimaru: *chegando perto dele num raio com o cabelo arrepiado para cima com uma expressão muito séria* Você pensa que nos amedronta? Você não vai à lugar nenhum! Ash: Você está deturpando as coisas, Benimaru. Quando eu cheguei aqui, Kyo e Shingo já estavam dessa forma. Duo Lon: Pode até ser, porém você ainda tem mais algumas coisas à explicar. Elisabeth: Prepare-se, Ash! Ash: 3 contra 1? Acho que vocês esqueceram… *desaparecendo* que eu tenho novos poderes. Ah, e conte a Kyo quando ele acordar, diga que ele será o próximo. Hahahahahahah! Elisabeth: Então ele está se aproveitando dos artefatos como o Espelho Yata…tudo bem Ash, se é assim que quer, vamos jogar o seu jogo, você não terá para onde correr, não importa o que esteja planejando. Eu juro em nome dos Blanctorches! Xiao Lon: *se aproxima* Irmão? Duo Lon: Xiao Lon? O que faz aqui? Benimaru: Uau, uma linda fofa garota. Elisabeth: Ela é sua irmã? Quer dizer que ela é uma das sobreviventes do atentado. Xiao Lon: Estava procurando por você. Enquanto isso onde Magaki estava, ele manda uma alma diretamente até Duo Lon que só ele podia ver. Duo Lon: Agora não posso levar você comigo, preciso que você fique em um lugar seguro, tenho objetivos para cumprir. Me espere em algum lugar seguro, Elisabeth, Benimaru, precisamos ir! Elisabeth: Um momento Duo Lon, para onde? Não podemos deixá-los aqui! Xiao Lon: Deixe que eu cuido deles. Benimaru: Uma mulher como você não deveria carregar tantos de uma vez, deixe que eu ajudo você nisso. Elisabeth: Podemos confiar em você, Xiao Lon? Duo Lon: Elisabeth, confie. Ela aprendeu a ser uma boa garota, acredito nisso, não é mesmo? Xiao Lon: Sim, não suma novamente, por favor. Duo Lon: Não lhe garanto. (O que é isso?) Vamos Elisabeth. *correndo* Elisabeth: Certo. *seguindo Duo Lon* Como assim, Duo Lon? Duo Lon: É uma alma e está nos levando para algum lugar. Após chegar, a dupla se depara com um templo completamente destruído e um homem andrógeno com cabelo castanho e mechas azuis trançadas com uma lança apoiada na borda. Shion: Vocês se atrasaram, estive esperando por vocês. Elisabeth: Algo me diz que houve pessoas por aqui. Duo Lon: Você fez isso sozinho? Shion: Isso não importa para você, vamos apenas começar. Duo Lon: Eu assumo aqui. Elisabeth: ! Shion: *pegando a lança e se aproximando* Kaku go hikkon dero! ("Fuja enquanto é tempo!") Duo Lon: *em posição de luta* Shion: *pondo a lança em pé no chão* Você vai usar suas almas contra mim? Duo Lon: Eu não preciso. *dando um golpe rápido com o pé que acerta* Shion: *pula a tempo, gira na lança, e ao virar na direção dele, aponta o pé para ele rapidamente* Duo Lon não via por ser tão rápido, mas era uma flecha invisível que instantaneamente empala entre seu coração e abdômen, era uma técnica bastante complexa chamada A Flecha Invisível do estilo Wushu. E naquela manhã, novamente começa a chover. Duo Lon: (Como se ela não chegou até mim?) Shion: *se solta para cima junto com a lança, joga está para cima* Duo Lon: *com a cabeça, fazendo um movimento rápido que faz o cabelo dar uma chicotada em Shion com as esferas que tem presa no cabelo, logo após dando ombrada, golpe direto de mão aberta, e depois um golpe de mão aberta de grande impacto* Shion: Urg! (Heh.) *pousando desequilibrado* A lança cai na direção de Duo Lon. Duo Lon: ! *usa a agilidade para desviar, ficando atrás de Shion e dando um golpe com o lado da mão e braço* Shion: *abaixa com as mãos no chão e dando um uma rasteira com um pé e golpeia com o outro ao mesmo tempo que levanta, dando golpes de mãos abertas em seus pontos vitais ao mesmo tempo que gira o corpo com as mãos abertas em seu rosto de forma diagonal e logo após faz 10 golpes de mãos juntas abertas no corpo dele até em cima que o lança para cima* Yaaah! Duo Lon: Urg! *saindo sangue da boca* Shion: *pega a lança e esta fica emanada de eletricidade e se torna uma lâmina amarrada na corda vermelha e gira ela na mão, lança na perna de Duo Lon que amarra, puxa e joga na direção do templo* Elisabeth: Duo Lon! (Eu deveria? Mesmo que seja fora de classe dois contra um?) Shion: Seu estilo de luta é simplesmente muito complexo, se eu aprendesse algo assim me tornaria invencível. Shion e Duo Lon se enfrentam ferozmente e enquanto isso, onde K' estava. Maxima: Sim, perdemos a luta, não conseguimos. *Heidern: Novo plano, vão até o local onde Magaki está. Maxima: Entendido. *tirando a mão da orelha* Novos planos, K'. Vamos diretamente ao encontro do Magaki K': *suspirando* Okay. (Pelo menos a Kula não está aqui, Diana está cuidando dela.) -- Duo Lon: *avança rapidamente e dando com o ombro, golpe de mão aberta no rosto de Shion* Shion: *indo para trás com os golpes* Duo Lon: *dando vários golpes no chão que vai até Shion e o acerta, usa a agilidade e chega atrás dele e dá vários golpes rápidos de mão aberta ao mesmo tempo que faz pela frente e por trás 5 vezes e depois para de costas para ele* Warui na. ("Tchauzinho.") Logo após, Shion sente todos os golpes em seu corpo. Shion: Guh! *saindo sangue pela boca, e cai de joelhos, invoca a lança para se apoiar* Elisabeth: *já estava toda molhada pela chuva* Você conseguiu! Muito bom, Duo Lon! Duo Lon: *se virando para Shion* Shion: *tentando se levantar* Ugh! *tossindo mais sangue* Droga…Orochi ainda não acordou… Elisabeth: Eu sabia, quer dizer então que vocês usaram o torneio para somente quebrar o selo? Shion: I-Idiotas, não sabe o que te esperam, agora que Mukai tem quebrado o selo, Orochi mais uma vez aparecerá ao mundo. De repente, uma abertura pelo espaço e tempo se abre e pega a cabeça de Shion. Shion: !! Duo Lon & Elisabeth: ! Shion: *sendo puxado pelo portal* M-Magaki…s-seu bastardo! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *entrando completamente* Shion havia sido mandado para outra dimensão enquanto trovejava, até que aparece um homem todo de branco, Elisabeth e Duo Lon olha um para o outro por um momento e volta o olhar para o que não acreditavam ver. Magaki: Mukai não teria dúvida do que disse: Até este retornar, darei o poder de Orochi ao meu mestre. E então, meus cordeiros do sacrifício, permita-me oferecer vocês ao grande Orochi. *se transforma por completo* MORRAM!!!! Após isso, eles são levados à uma espécie de espaço diferente do normal. Elisabeth: O-Onde estamos? Magaki: *surgindo* No espaço diferente. É aqui que serão seus túmulos. Elisabeth: *se aproximando* Eu tenho uma missão e vou cumprir. Magaki: Você tem, mas enquanto luta comigo, você não vai conseguir impedir o selo. Elisabeth: Mas enquanto houver esperança, a luz dos Blanctorches nunca irá cair! Magaki: Blanctorches…manipuladores da luz, porém sozinhos no fim, em breve a luz estará fora de você! *lançando esferas rosas que se dividiam em duas quando chega meio caminho e aparece uma na frente para poder continuar o caminho* Elisabeth: Duo Lon, fique na minha retaguarda, eu lido com isto. *jogando uma esfera de luz na esfera da frente* Duo Lon: *dando golpes rápidos na esfera que estava indo na minha direção* Magaki: *abrindo um portal e coloca a mão dentro e outro abre atrás de Elisabeth, pega Duo Lon e puxa ele para dentro do portal e trás para mim* Hase yo. *explodia todo o corpo de forma rosada* Duo Lon: *sendo acertado* Elisabeth: *se teleporta para frente de Magaki e fazendo um pilar de luz que manda ele para cima* HAAAH! Duo Lon: *pulando e mandando almas na direção dele* Magaki: *sendo acertado* Elisabeth: Minha vez. *pulando e lançando uma esfera grande de luz nele concentrada na mão* Magaki: *caindo no chão com força, levantando* Muito bom, mas não tão bom assim. Vocês conseguem ver? *fazendo esfera de alma na direção de Elisabeth* Ela não podia ver por ser uma alma, mas Duo Lon sim. Duo Lon: Elisabeth! *usando a agilidade e usando uma alma negra para coludir* Elisabeth: O que houve? Duo Lon: Ele lança… *segura o punho do Magaki com a mão aberta* almas. Magaki: *pegando Duo Lon pelo pescoço com a outra mão* O corpo dele brilha azul e esse percorre até o braço até a mão onde segura Duo Lon e explode nele. Elisabeth: *usando a velocidade e dando um golpe de luz para a direita* Utsunuke! Magaki: Hase yo! *explode todo o corpo* Elisabeth: Urgh! *indo para trás com o golpe, olhando a mão e tinha marcas de queimaduras* Tsc. Magaki: Jigen no agito ni hiki sakare yo! ("Deixe as dimensões separá-los!") Duo Lon & Elisabeth: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Magaki: *aproveita e lança várias esferas neles* Elisabeth: Uaaaaaaarg! *saindo sangue da boca* Duo Lon: *saindo sangue da boca e caindo no chão* Magaki: Soko ka. ("Ali.") *mandando o Dimension Claw, pega Elisabeth* Muda yo. ("Inútil.") *bate o corpo dela no chão* -- Maxima: Coronel Heidern, não vejo ninguém aqui, muito menos Magaki, está tudo destruído. *Heidern: Estranho, deveria estar em algum lugar, porém onde? K': *batendo o pé meio impaciente* Vai demorar muito? Viemos aqui para tomar banho de chuva? Maxima: Nenhuma onda de calor por aqui, coronel. *Heidern: Droga, certo. Saiam daí abortem a missão e voltem para casa. O helicóptero que foi o sinal para vocês seguirem sairá daí. Maxima: Entendido. K', vamos para casa. K': Fizemos tudo isso a toa? É sério? Maxima: *suspirando* K': Tsc… -- Elisabeth: *com a roupa bem rasgada, levantando com dificuldade, com a mão no braço que segura o chicote* Magaki: *se teleporta na frente dela e dando um golpe com as costas da mão no rosto dela* Elizabeth: Urg! *roda o corpo para trás* Magaki: *pega ela pelo pescoço e ergue* Elisabeth: U-Urg! Magaki: Dê adeus a sua linhagem. Elisabeth: (N-Não…isso não pode acabar assim, não ainda!) Ao as linhas azuis percorrer até a mão do Magaki, Elisabeth antes de ser explodida, a aura luminosa fluía no corpo dela e nisso instantaneamente desintegra o braço de Magaki, fazendo com que ela caia abaixada. Elisabeth: …Eu disse…que irei cumprir com a minha missão! *usando a velocidade da luz na direção dele e dando vários chutes no corpo dele* Era tão rápido que cada chute, Magaki vinha a sentir só depois. Elisabeth: *teleporta para trás dele e dando várias chicotadas nas costas dele muito rápidas* Magaki: Aaaaaargh! Está atacando minhas células! Elisabeth: HAAAAAH! *faz um pilar de luz que o manda para cima, teleporta e aponta a mão para frente e faz uma grande esfera de luz que explode nele no final* Magaki: UAAAAAARG! *batendo contra a parede* Elisabeth: Waga kokoro wa keshite ore masen...! ("Meu coração não quebrará…!") *sentindo dores no corpo e solta o chicote que estava bem gasto* Ngh!… *põe um joelho no chão e uma perna de lado com o pé no chão, mão esquerda apoiada no chão e a outra cobre os seios, respirando ofegante* D-Duo Lon…Duo Lon… Duo Lon: … Elisabeth: (Ele está muito ferido…) Magaki: *levantando todo ferido* Hum… O panorama espacial era desfeito e eles voltam para o templo destruído, contudo, Maxima embora quase saíndo, sente mais de uma presença de calor. Maxima: Espera. K': ! -- Elisabeth: ! Magaki: Mesmo usando todo meu poder, não foi efetivo…isso significa…que deve ser tomado mais do que apenas espírito. Alguma coisa foi perdida. Elisabeth: *tossindo sangue* Apenas admita sua derrota e conte tudo. Magaki: Silêncio, inseto! Teremos uma revanche quando nos encontrarmos de novo! Elisabeth: V-Você pensa em fugir? Magaki: Diga o que quiser! De repente, o selo reage, quebrando-se completamente e na visão de Magaki apareceu o olho vermelho com pupilas de serpente. Magaki: Huh? Heh…hahahahahahah, é claro! Sujei minhas mãos a troco de nada, é por isso que Orochi não respondia. De repente, algo atravessa o peito de Magaki, fazendo jorrar sangue azul frente e atrás dele. Elisabeth: U-Ung! *respirando ofegante enquanto sendo molhada pela chuva e a visão ficava embasada* Magaki: Impossível! I-Isso é…DROGAAAAAAAA! Shion! SEU TRAÍÍÍÍÍRAAAAAaaaa… *retira a mão do espaço e tempo que foi aberto o portal que se fecha e caindo de joelhos e leva o corpo para trás de joelhos ainda* Elisabeth: *olhando a lança do Shion ali e depois olha para Magaki em últimos momentos e cai de lado no chão* Uh… K: *observava enquanto chegava* Aquele supõe ser Magaki? Maxima: De acordo com os dados, sim. Ele tentou abrir uma fenda, mas foi perfurado. K': Parece que adiantaram um grande trabalho. Maxima: Coronel Heidern, encontramos. *Heidern: Conseguiram encontrá-lo? Maxima: Ele está morto e encontramos sobreviventes. *Heidern: Pedirei ao helicóptero dar meia-volta e buscá-los. Maxima: Ótimo. K': Finalmente isso acabou. *respirando fundo* Maxima: Ainda bem que vamos ser recompensados. Depois de um tempo, o helicóptero chega e trás eles novamente para base do coronel, o corpo de Magaki foi jogado no mar e como prometido, o trio foi recompensado e a dupla Elisabeth e Duo Lon foram cuidados. E então, esse ano do The King of Fighters encontrou um fim turbulento, o clã do Magaki presenciou o poder de Orochi, o selo foi quebrado no último momento e a situação começa a ficar caótica conforme o tempo passava, o que será do mundo sem os artefatos místicos que detêm a vontade de Gaia nomeada Orochi? Pessoas começaram a sentir uma anomalia vinda do céu. Chizuru: *abrindo a porta da minha casa e olhando para o céu* O ar está pesado...estou com um pressentimento bem ruim sobre isso. Kyo, Iori...vocês não falharam na sua missão, não é? Kid Kasugano: *olhando para o céu* Acho que vai chover, melhor eu ir senhorita. Obrigada pela entrevista, bom saber o que você pensa dos lutadores com poderes. Até mais. Mulher: Tudo bem, de nada. -- Sakura: *andando com o carrinho com Kyoko dentro e olhando para cima* Essa não, sinto como se o céu fosse desabar com tudo em nós. -- Menino: *ajudando a menina a andar* Vamos tentar de novo. Menina: Ahahaha! �� Menino: *sentindo a mente um pouco pesada* Oh, o que ser isso? *pegando a menina e colocando no sofá* Fique aqui. *andando até a cadeira e puxando ela até a janela, subindo nela e vendo o céu* O que é isso? Todos que viam, notavam que o céu estava se formando núvens negras que aos poucos formava quase um buraco negro ou redemoinho. Menino: ! *o cabelo esvoaça* Terry...venha para casa... -- Seijuro: *olhando pela janela* Essa não...está se repetindo...eu conheço muito bem isso e não é nada bom. Orochi, eu posso sentí-lo. Preparativos & decisões. Enquanto isso no quartel general, Leona tentou atacar Rose que estava na sala de interrogatório e Ralf e Clark estão impedindo ela de atacar a menina, nisso, procurando conter o descontrole de Leona, eles algemam ela nos pulsos e tornozelos. Heidern: Levem ela para a sala isolada! Leona: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Adel: *com Rose abraçada a mim* O que é isso? Heidern: Longa história. Rose: Quando ela estava querendo mais informações, ela tentou me atacar! Onee sama, eu quero ir para casa! Heidern: Adel, vou lhe dar o contato, você pode continuar me passando mais algumas informações? Adel: Posso sim. Heidern: Certo, de qualquer forma, me informe onde vocês ficam que eu deixo vocês lá. Adel: Certo. E no dia seguinte, no hospital depois de ser cuidado, Shingo está junto de Benimaru e Goro Daimon. Shingo: *abrindo os olhos* ... Benimaru: Bom dia, ainda bem que acordou Shingo, pensei que tínhamos perdido você. Goro: Estamos felizes que você está vivo. Shingo: Benimaru...Daimon! �� *ficando sentado com o auxílio de uma mão boa* Ai... *todo enfaixado e gesso no braço quebrado* Goro: Não se esforce, Shingo. Seu corpo está muito sensível. Benimaru: Shingo, quem fez isso com você? Shingo: ... *olhando para baixo* Foi o Iori...Kusanagi San tentou me proteger quando eu estava confrontando o Iori... Benimaru: (Ash falou a verdade.) Goro: Você confrontou Iori Yagami? Shingo: S-Sim...é que eu não aguentava mais essa rivalidade, isso devia acabar então eu o fiz. Mas depois Kyo pediu para que eu fugisse, porque Iori estava descontrolado pela richa de sangue, ele atacou Kyo e depois a minha amiga que estava ajudando as pessoas fugirem, ela foi atacada e...eu fui lá e a defendi porque ele iria matá-la se eu não fosse a impedir, eu o fiz, me custou o braço...mas espero que isso tenha feito alguma relevância, só queria saber se ela está bem. Benimaru: Acredito que esteja sim. Goro: Você foi muito corajoso, Shingo. Alguém como você que é inferior a ele, teve pulso firme de enfrentá-lo. Benimaru: Shingo você deu muita sorte, o mesmo não posso dizer do Kyo. Mas admito que o que fez, foi loucura. Shingo: Obrigado Daimon e Benimaru, hehehe. Por eu enfrentar alguém como o Yagami, acredito que já é alguma meta que eu estou adquirindo para me tornar forte. Benimaru: Heh. Enquanto isso nos céus, a Satsui no Hadou Evil Sakura tem observado ainda "em paz" pelo lago o que acontecia aqueles terráqueos e pelo visto não estavam prontos novamente para mais um tormento depois de tantas avarias ocorrendo uma atrás da outra, não era um dia ensolarado, núvens ofuscavam o sol. Ela não sentia pena dos vivos, até porque ela não morreu para ver mais pessoas cometendo crimes e mais crimes, no fim, nada importa mais presar por eles, o trabalho dela havia acabado. Evil Sakura: (De todas as avarias que eu já vi, Kusanagi Kyo fez a pior delas que foi ser um reles fracote, você perdeu o brilho que teve antes. Agora se tornou uma piada pelo seu rival, hahahahahahahahaha. Contanto que nada fique envolvido em mim eu estou muito bem aqui nesse cafofo, Sakura é só uma grande rolha para tampar esse caso que ele fez nela para ele não destruir uma cidade inteira, até porque eu sei do que ele é capaz. O que vai fazer, Kusanagi Kyo?) *pondo a franja toda para trás e aos poucos o cabelo vai para frente e os olhos dão um brilho vermelho intenso* Enquanto isso, no covil do Aqueles do Passado. Botan: Ash? Ash: Salut Botan, como vai os planos? Botan: O que você faz aqui? Ash: Vim me unir a vocês, o que mais? Botan: Como assim? Ash: Sabe, eu concordo com os termos que essa humanidade nunca aprende com os erros, está na hora de dar um basta nisso, não acha? Botan: Você fala com muita naturalidade, o que está tramando Ash Crimson? Ash: Não acredita em mim? Então veja isso. *mostrando as chamas roxas* Botan: Chamas do Iori Yagami? Ash: Isso mesmo, me lembre de pintar dessa cor. *virando de costas para ela e aparece o reflexo dele criado pelo Espelho Yata atrás dela que falam juntos, ele mesmo e a sua cópia* Convencida? Tenho duas coisinhas bonitas aqui que mostra o suficiente que você pode confiar em mim. Botan: Se isso é o que sela Orochi, então você não tem intensão de selar ele, já que você tem isso para se gabar. Ash: Isso não passou pela minha cabeça. Botan: Informe-se com o nosso líder Saiki, ele quem é o responsável por e está planejando tudo para a chegada de Orochi. Enquanto isso de volta ao hospital, Kyo com uma roupa hospitalar, seus ferimentos cuidados percebe que está na cama hospitalar, isso preocupou os médicos que tentou procurá-lo depois de sua fuga, mas não conseguiram. Shingo: É o que eu ouvi? Kyo fugiu? Benimaru: Não pode ser...para que isso? Goro: Não faço idéia. Benimaru: Não acredito nisso. Goro: Procuremos ele? Benimaru: Ele sabe se cuidar sozinho. E antes que fosse chegar num pátio do hospital, Saiki, um homem de longos cabelos brancos com conjunto branco aparece diante de Kyo com um soco que o desmaia, além de também ele não poder resistir as suas feridas que abriram ainda mais. Kyo: *abrindo os olhos depois de um tempo* (Aí eu me pergunto, como vim parar aqui?) *preso num muro entre um corredor da moradia, segurando pernas e braços* Saiki: *se aproximando* Ash teve tanta dificuldade em pegar o tesouro sagrado de um humano imbecil como você? Kyo: Só tem um problema, meu tesouro sagrado pode não estar comigo Saiki: Como assim, porco? Escondeu em outro lugar? Kyo: Porco é a sua mãe, seu viadão! Saiki: Não me rebaixo ao seu nível, humano. Você simplesmente não serve mais vivo, quando vai aprender que morto é o caminho certo para você? Quando você menos descobrir que sua mente está o cegando do que realmente aconteceu, você vai desejar não ter estado nessa terra porque queria apenas aquilo que tanto quis, uma família, e você ganhou. E agora? O que resta agora nessa sua vida além disso? Nada. Kyo: Dá para parar o monólogo e me matar logo? Saiki: Eu não preciso, entre muitos aqui desejam o mesmo. *olhando para o lado, sentindo a presença de longe uma pessoa chegando* Ah, é familiar. Vamos ver como ela irá reagir. *desaparecendo* Kyo: (Droga, tô preso aqui. Essa parede absorve meu fogo.) *assoprando uma brasa* (Tomara que consiga chegar na Sakura.) A brasa cai no chão e se apaga. Kyo: (Eu mereço...Sakura vai ficar uma fera comigo.) A rua estava deserta, pessoas estavam com medo, a cada ano era uma catástrofe pior que a outra: Dia, mês, ano, as pessoas pensaram a única coisa que poderia fazer, se trancar dentro de casa e se contentar com o que tem, até quando esse tormento os seres humanos irão aguentar? Por todo o globo estava havendo sacrifícios, estava sendo um massacre global, não em apenas uma cidade, sangue de oferenda ao deus que eles tanto clama. Sakura que estava de bermuda preta, camisa branca e casaco rosa, com uma bolsa no ombro resolveu procurar por Kyo, ela estava com a Kyoko no colo dormindo, com medo que algo ruim fosse ocorrer com ela, resolveu trazê-la, canalizando a chama que tem dentro dela, ela pode porque a chama que Kyo deu a ela era para fortificar o que ela tentava fazer num Hadouken de fogo, assim encontrando Kyo, ela o vê preso na parede. Sakura: *caindo do prédio do hotel e fazendo asas rosas gigantes e voa até onde consegue sentir as chamas de Kyo, ao chegar lá, pousa com as mãos na cintura* Kyo: Saori. Sakura: Posso saber o que faz preso aqui? Kyo: Não me pergunte, nem sei o que aconteceu. Sakura: A vontade que eu tenho é de te deixar aí, mas agradeça que estou de bom humor. *formando Macir* Kyo: Já que você tem vontade, pode me deixar aqui. Depois um viadão vai querer pegar minha espada, ele apareceu aqui de cabelo solto. Sakura: Não me interessa quem foi, fica quietinho aí, já vou te tirar! *preparando para quebrar o muro* Kyo: Não. Pode parar aí. Sakura: Por quê? Kyo: Você disse que tem vontade de me deixar aqui, então deixe como está. Sakura: Por que você não deixa? Kyo: Não posso Cereja Girl. Se essa é sua vontade então permanece. Sakura: *o martelo desaparece, se virando e correndo chorando, forma as asas de novo e voa* Kyo: (Mandou bem Kusanagi, agora se contenta a sua Sakura da imaginação, aé, nem isso você tem mais. Agora deixe ela ficar com seu clone ou sombra sei lá, Kyo Nests.) #Vendo sakura voando falando sozinha (Daqui da pra ver. Agora vou ficar aqui até alguém que realmente queira me tirar, não gosto de obrigar ninguém a fazer o que não quer, mesmo que seja algo assim. Isso vai demorar. Isso que vou fazer vai atrapalhar na luta.) Dragon Install 1%! *se soltando, quebrando a parede* (Tá começando a dar um sono.) *andando, desativando Dragon Install 1%* (Droga, aquela pedra sugou tanto de mim que acho que vou desmaiar aqui, aguenta so mais um pouco. Não dá pra ir na Sakura agora, vou ter que aguentar um pouco mais.) *se segurando numa grade, pondo a mão na cabeça* Argh! Kyo começava a ver ilusões de Gears. Kyo: Vocês aqui? Sintam as minhas chamas mortais! As ilusões se desfazem. Kyo: *ficando com mais sono, braço saindo bastante fumaça* Ash! (Ele está criando ilusoes para me confundir! Preciso sair daqui!) *virando brasas e sumindo* Kyo: Saori. Sakura: Posso saber o que faz preso aqui? Kyo: Não me pergunte, nem eu sei o que aconteceu. Sakura: Não sabe...primeiramente, qual foi a última vez antes de vir para cá? Kyo: Eu fugi do hospital e isso é hora de trazer a pequena Kyoko aqui? Sakura: Eu estou com medo do que pode acontecer com ela além da cidade estar totalmente deserta, devia pensar nisso já que ela é sua filha, não é? Acha bonito brincar de fugir do hospital? Heh, não sei o que passa na cabeça de vocês. Kyo: Escuta, aproveitando que está aqui, me tire daqui. Sakura: Não consegue sair daí sozinho? Que vergonha Kyo, você é um Lutador do Destino do Sacrifício, toma vergonha e sai daí. Kyo: Tenho que me matar para poder sair daqui? Sakura: (Oh Athena...dai-me forças...) A vontade que eu tenho é de te deixar aí, porque nunca vi tanta burrice e coisas levadas ao pé da letra. Kyo: Já que você tem vontade, pode me deixar aqui. Depois um viadão vai querer pegar minha espada, ele apareceu aqui de cabelo solto. Sakura: Vai pegar porque você deixa, fica a mercê dele porque quer se quisesse mesmo que não pegasse, já se libertaria e espancaria ele. Kyo: Espancar como se isso aqui me impede? Sakura: *suspirando* Você quer que eu te tire daí? Kyo: Não. Pode parar aí. Sakura: Por quê? Kyo: Você disse que tem vontade de me deixar aqui, então deixe como está. Sakura: Não vai deixar eu fazer isso pela Kyoquinha? Eu mudei de idéia por causa dela, deixe eu o fazer. Kyo: Não posso Cereja Girl. Se essa é sua vontade então permanece. Sakura: �� Eu acordaria a Kyoko só para ver a desgraça de pai que ela tem, mas ela é tão pequena ainda que só vai chorar. Kyo: Agora pode me deixar aqui sem recentimento. Sakura: ...Tudo o que eu queria era que tudo fosse perfeito para sua felicidade, parece que eu não vou conseguir isso...não com você...não mais, achei que ela fosse o bastante para você, mas vi a imagem escarrada do pai. Kyo: Paciência pequena cereja, depois da final quem sabe....p-pera aí! Assim você ofende a pequena Kyoko, sua maluca! Sakura: *falando de forma grossa* Fala baixo senão te acerto. Você ouviu muito bem, e tem mais, ela também é minha filha, portanto ela não foi ofendida porque eu ofendi você, ela não é sua alma, seu coração, ela é o fruto da nossa união. Kyoko: U-Ung... Sakura: *olhando para ela e depois para ele* Tsc...tchauzinho para você, dá um jeito ou morre. Kyo: Vai então, sai daqui. Você está me fazendo um favor. Sakura: ... *se virando e andando, negando com a cabeça* Kyo: (Mandou bem Kusanagi, agora se contenta a sua Sakura da imaginação, aé, nem isso você tem mais. Agora deixe ela ficar com seu clone ou sombra sei lá, Kyo Nests ou qualquer homem por aí. Agora vou ficar aqui até alguém que realmente queira me tirar, não gosto de obrigar ninguém a fazer o que não quer, mesmo que seja algo assim.) Enquanto isso, Seijuro após ouvir as notícias do que tem ocorrido depois do torneio e ver Rose Bernstein abrir inscrições para o torneio, ele foi até o hospital e, por muitos anos, ele faria algo que jamais teria coragem desde seu último feito grotesco. Todos ao redor do hospital se deparou com aquele homem? Quem era aquele? Aos olhos de quem viu, não parecia ser alguém mal por possuir uma bengala, por suas vestes chamativas e seu símbolo, era um membro do clã Yagami, muitos pensaram que o único Yagami que restou, foi Iori. Se apresentando na recepção e perguntando se alguém que ele quis ver se encontra neste lugar, esta pede sua identidade, ela olha e fica surpresa com o que vê, educadamente ela devolve sua identidade e diz que ele estava no quarto sete. E então sendo guiado até lá, Seijuro se encontra com aquela pessoa na qual a última vez que viu o seu rosto, ele não estava com medo dele, pelo contrário, só de ver que Seijuro não sentia a mesma chama que ele possui, aconteceu alguma coisa com ele que de repente lhe tomou coragem de visitá-lo. Seijuro: Bom dia. O jovem reage, com seu corpo e rosto enfaixado, ele abre os olhos de forma sonada e ao mesmo tempo sentia dores. Seijuro: Você consegue me ouvir? Iori: *olhando de forma embaçada* … Seijuro: Você está bem diferente do que eu pude me lembrar, mas acredito que você não consiga se lembrar de mim. Iori: *tentando ver quem é* Seijuro: Não sinto as chamas em você, seja aonde esteja, um poder como este não deve cair em mãos erradas, trate de recuperar enquanto é tempo. Iori: *falando de maneira rouca* D-Do que…você tá falando? Seijuro: Antes disso, quero que saiba…não continue seguindo os mesmos erros que eu cometi…você não precisa seguir esse caminho que infelizmente eu deixei você seguir. Iori: *vendo de forma mais clara ele* (Esse rosto, esse cabelo, vestes…) Q-Quem é você? Seijuro: Você só irá acabar sozinho se não pensar no que está fazendo. Eu tive que rever meus conceitos depois de muito tarde, admito todo esse fardo, eu sinto muito por ter falhado, eu podia ter arranjado outra forma de equilibrar as coisas e achei que a solução seria afastar você. Mas eu estava enganado e era tarde demais para perceber quando acompanhei cada detalhe desses anos… Iori: … Seijuro: *se aproximando* Mas, se você realmente deseja que as coisas se tornem um inferno, deixe apenas fluir. *acaricia o cabelo dele* Mas não siga o mesmo caminho, tudo foi um mal entendido…por todo esse tempo. *se virando e andando* Iori: E-Espere… Seijuro: E quando o torneio acabar, siga uma vida melhor, uma vida onde você irá remediar enquanto é tempo. Eu desejo boa sorte para você…meu filho. Iori: !!!!!!!!! E ao sair do quarto, Iori reflete a última vez embassadamente a imagem dos seus pais, tudo era vago, pois na sua vida era solidão, não teve uma infância boa, chorava, viveu sozinho e não teve ninguém para adotá-lo, procurou sobreviver procurando saber qual era seu talento e isso tudo, a única coisa que ele pode se contentar, é confrontando Kyo nesse círculo vicioso. Será que ele conseguiria realmente alcançar sua ambição? Porque depois disso, o que seria de sua vida? Se dedicar a sua banda? Talvez. Enquanto isso, a população querendo manter seu trabalho procura sair de casa e Chin Gentsai visita o apartamento de Kula Diamond. Chin: *com as mãos atrás das costas* Bom dia, menininha. Kula: *com o cabelo castanho caramelo com as franjas do lado trançadas* Você é aquele velhote que acompanha aquele menino bobo e a menina do poder assustador? 'o' Chin: Sim, Chin Gentsai. Tá lembrada? Kula: Não muito, mas me parece familiar. Chin: Tenho uma proposta muito legal que renderá sorvetes. Kula: Sorvetes!!! Kula adora sorvetes! ���������� Chin: Perfeito! Então se inscreva na barraca mais próxima daqui. Kula: Combinado! E você estará lá também?! �� Chin: Oh, mas é claro, além disso eu já o fiz. Kula: Viva!! >< -- Kyo: (Isso vai demorar. Isso que vou fazer vai atrapalhar na luta.) Dragon Install 1%! *se soltando, quebrando a parede* (Tá começando a dar um sono.) *andando, desativando Dragon Install 1%* (Droga, aquela pedra sugou tanto de mim que acho que vou desmaiar aqui, aguenta so mais um pouco. Não dá pra ir na Sakura agora, vou ter que aguentar um pouco mais.) *se segurando numa grade, pondo a mão na cabeça* Argh! Kyo começava a ver ilusões de Gears. Kyo: Vocês aqui? Sintam as minhas chamas mortais! As ilusões se desfazem. Kyo: *ficando com mais sono, braço saindo bastante fumaça* Ash! (Ele está criando ilusões para me confundir! Preciso sair daqui!) *virando brasas e sumindo* -- Enquanto isso no Pao Pao Café. Joe: Olá, Terry! Quanto tempo, como vai os torneios? Terry: Muito bem, senti falta de vocês. Andy, Mai. Juntos finalmente? Andy: B-Bem, digamos que sinto-me forte o bastante para fazer minhas próprias decisões de certo modo. Terry: Então significa que estão decididos? Mai: Ainda não, mas creio que de certo modo, ele tá demorando de me dar a devida resposta. -.- Andy: Eu não contei porque senão estragaria tudo, Mai. Mai: Eu chamo isso de enrolação. Terry: Já dá para casar. Mai & Andy: TERRY! Joe: E falando em solteirão, como vai você o solitário! Terry: Levando a vida como de costume, mas você parece que não arranjou algo melhor para sua vida, ou arranjou? Joe: O que? Eu prefiro manter minha carreira de campeão do Muay Thai, mas eu fui melhor do que você no quesito de chegar perto de uma mulher, tá legal? Terry: Sei, paqueirando a irmã do Billy Kane. Joe: Aquele bastardo não deixou eu chegar nela, é bem diferente seu mané! Terry: Uau, você parece agressivo, quantos copos já bebeu? Joe: Eu não estou bêbado, falou? Eu estou raso! Mai: Isso é realmente necessário? Andy: Eu não saberia dizer o motivo. Richard Mayer: Huuur... *limpando o balcão* Andy: Será que é por aquele motivo de ele ter salvo aquele fã dele? Terry: Ah sim, ele. Acho que ele se esqueceu disso. Joe: Eu querendo esquecer e você lembrando? Eu vou te acertar agora!! Vem cá! *correndo na direção dele* Enquanto isso, em uma das mesas, estava Choi e Chang bebericando enquanto Ramon estava numa missão investigativa para especular sobre o que estava acontecendo junto de Vanessa, Mary e Seth que se separaram. *Vanessa: Eu estou tentando achar alguma coisa que esteja em algum lugar, eu me sinto uma turista perdida. *Mary: Aqui é Mary, estou no meio das favelas, atrapalhada por um...indivíduo desagradável. Não consigo obter uma informação boa. Duck King: *no lugar onde Mary está* Ah qual é, garota! Não seja docidícula por ver você de novo, porém você me ignora e fala no telefone? Isso é legal, bro! Mary: Oh dá para calar essa boca? De volta ao Pao Pao Café. Chang e Choi estavam disfarçados, portando uma boina e vestes diferentes para que Ramon não reconhecesse os quais Kim estava procurando e por estar devidamente bêbado, ele mal poderia parar para raciocinar direito porque ele já ia encaminhar para mais uma rodada. Ramon: Aqui é Ramon. Eu estou no Pao Pao Ca...q-quer dizer...reconhecendo algum estabelecimento com sombra. Chang: Hey! Eles trouxeram o seu goró! Podemos ter alguns também? Choi: Você vai cair para trás! Melhor esvaziar seu copo antes que a próxima bebida chegue! Ihihihihihi! Ramon: *pegando a taça* Uh, err...o cardápio aqui é muito suspeito, senhor...eu não estou bebendo...honestidade. *Seth: Entendido, continue suas investigações. *suspirando* Choi & Chang: *cantando Eduardo & Mônica* Mai: Enquanto os amigos ternura brigam feito marido e mulher eu acho que vou ali com as garotas. *dando um beijo no rosto de Andy* Até mais. Andy: Err...até. Mai: Oi King, oi Yuri! Yuri: Mai san! �� King: Ah, olá Mai. Mai: *se sentando junto delas* Soube que vocês estavam no torneio anterior. Yuri: Ah sim, estávamos tendo uma luta que relembrou os velhos tempos, acredita? Mai: Acredito sim, eu estava com uns planos em mente e aí eu não pude ir. King: Entendi, você perdeu o confronto entre Ryo e Terry. Yuri: Sim! Eu fiquei receosa de quem levaria a melhor! Mai: Hehehe! ^^ King: *passando a folha e vendo Bonne Jenet* Ah olha vejam só, a pirata conhecida como Bonne Jenet virou manchete, aqui diz que ela participou do torneio que estávamos e ficou conhecida pelo torneio chamado The King of Fighters Maximum Mayhem. Yuri: Maximum o que?! Mai: Mayhem, Yuri. King: E essa outra diz que Rose Bernstein está abrindo inscrições para o torneio. Yuri: Bernstein? N-Não me diga que... *falando baixo* é filha do Rugal? Mai: Certamente. King: Por que ela estaria organizando algo do tipo, eu me pergunto. Mai: Gostaria de saber, será que ela está querendo seguir os mesmos passos dele? Yuri: Pode ser, bom nesse caso eu vou avisar meu irmão, inclusive eu vou fazer umas mudanças. Eu vou entrar no torneio. Mai: Vou me inscrever e convidar vocês, você vai, King? King: Sabe, tem sido muito tempo que nós não fomos o time das garotas, será ótimo estar com vocês novamente. Yuri: Combinado então! -- K': Chegamos! Kula: Olá!!! Sejam bem vindos! Vocês demoraram! K': Você está bem? Kula: Tô sim! Maxima: *com a caixa de sorvete nas mãos* Pobre Whip, não imagino Heidern pedindo que faça ela comprar sorvetes assim. Kula: Hahaha! Chegou, obrigada! K': Prepare a mala porque iremos tirar férias. Kula: Férias? K': Sim, nosso trabalho com o Heidern acabou, chega de torneios. Agora só falta nossa recompensa chegar, mas até lá estaremos arrumando tudo. De repente o celular de K' toca. K': Hum? *pegando o celular e atendendo* Alô? Ah é você, o que quer agora? *Chin: Participe do torneio que está anunciando. K': ...Que? Não, tá brincando? *Chin: Fiz uma promessa para a senhorita Diamond de participar e ganhar sorvetes em troca. K': *olhando para Kula e depois para frente* É sério que você convenceu ela para se inscrever ao torneio? *Chin: Isso mesmo, portanto não se esqueça. Kula: *pegando na tampa e abrindo, ficando encantada* K': Você só pode estar de brincadeira... *Chin: De nada, se não fosse por mim eu acho que você estaria perdido, te vejo no torneio, tchauzinho!! *desligando* K': Tsc! *fechando o celular* Eu não acredito! Maxima: Quem era? K': *olhando para Kula* Ela sabe. Kula: Não fique bravo K', você sabe que eu não resisto a sorvetes. K': *andando até a porta* Quieta! Preciso sair um pouco, fiquem aí. *saindo* Enquanto procurava esfriar a cabeça, ele andava com as mãos nos bolsos de cabeça baixa, inacreditável que depois de uma missão necessária ele podia relaxar um pouco. Pelo visto isso não vai acontecer. K': (Não acredito que eu vou ter que aguentar isso mais uma vez...vejo muitas poucas pessoas por aqui, isso é realmente normal?) *sendo esbarrado* Hey, não sabe ver não? Athena: Me desculpe. K': ! Athena? Athena: Olá, K'. K': Você está bem? Athena: Preocupado comigo? Quando teve essa preocupação, se você quer saber disso então sim, eu estou bem. K': ...E os outros? Athena: Bem também, eu pensei que iria cometer um estrago ainda maior. K': Não pensei que tanto tempo tem se passado para poder ter ficado tão forte. Athena: Mas o que faz aqui? Aquela menina e o ciborgue que você anda não acompanham você? K': Resolvi dar um tempo...e escuta, queria dizer obrigado. Athena: Por quê? K': Me fez refletir que eu deveria seguir um rumo melhor e estou procurando melhorar, você tem razão, não deveria resumir minha vida que eu perdi anteriormente, quero recomeçar. Portanto, obrigado. Athena: Não tem de que, além disso eu também tive uma infância complicada já que não consegui compartilhar muito com meus pais que faleceram...até hoje não sei a verdadeira causa, só sabia que se tratava de um acidente. Então K', é algo que eu deixo o máximo de lado e faço questão de seguir em frente, as únicas pessoas que me ajudaram, foi Chin e Kensou, Kensou é meu amigo de infância, portanto tenho uma personalidade introvertida desde pequena... K': Nunca conseguiu informações para isso? Athena: Ninguém realmente sabe...então perderia meu tempo perguntando... *olhando para ele* K': Me desculpe. Athena: Tudo bem, eu...apenas sigo em frente fazendo o bem, você deveria ser menos duro de vez em quando. *sorrindo* K': *piscando os olhos* Athena, posso te pedir uma coisa? Athena: Sim? K': Se algum momento você for me enfrentar, vença a partida. Pegarei leve de propósito. Athena: Por quê eu deveria? Você não é disso. K': É por uma boa causa, não economize, pode ir com tudo. Athena: Entendi, tudo bem. K': Só não se descontrole novamente. Athena: Hihi, sabe. Você é fofo quando se preocupa. K': Como?! Athena: É a verdade, não precisa acreditar. K': Tsc, é só isso e...te vejo no torneio, até mais. *andando* Athena: (Você mudou de verdade.) Enquanto isso, Yuri chegou finalmente em casa e de lá o filho da Sakura estava treinando com um garoto de óculos, ela resolveu uma coisa que mudaria por completo sua vida, ele pegou a tesoura e então cortou seu cabelo como um sinal de que seria abandonar o passado, se Mai e King estavam tomando rumo na vida, era hora de ela tomar uma decisão também. Sim, todos estavam começando a tomar rumo para o futuro de suas vidas e mudanças aconteciam com frequência. E ao chegar na sala do treino, ela dá informação de tudo. Takuma: VOCÊ O QUE?! NÃO FORMAR TIME COM SEU IRMÃO DE NOVO?! COMO VOCÊ PODE TER CORAGEM DE FAZER ISSO, YURI!! Yuri: !!!! *pondo os dedos nos ouvidos* Ryo: *pondo a mão no ombro* Pai, você também tem que entender que Yuri não é mais nenhum bebê. Dá para ver que só de ela voltar para cá, o cabelo dela tá curto e pelo visto ela tomou uma decisão na sua vida depois de muito tempo. Robert: Cheguei aqui e já tem discussão de família? Menino: ಠ﹏ಠ (O senhor Takuma é um pai barulhento, mas, me pergunto se papai e mamãe são próximos…mas espere…é…como não pensei isso? Sempre vi a mamãe…ela só disse para eu chamar ela de mamãe.) Takuma: Quando vai aprender que você deve mostrar o caminho do Kyokugenryu de maneira justa e deixar que eu veja você e seu irmão como estão se saíndo? É assim que vai conseguir o posto de sucessora do Dojo?! Yuri: Oto San! Eu acredito que o Onee Chan é bem mais forte que eu, eu acredito nisso, além disso, por que você não participa um pouco também? Tá tão preocupado com alunos que você se descuidou um pouco, não é mesmo? Ryo: �� Takuma: !!! Uma coisa a jovem estava certa, passou um tempo que Takuma se preocupou mais com seu Dojo e se tornou sedentário. Robert: Err… *pigarreando* Menino: ಠಿ_ಠಿ Yuri: Volte mais a ativa, Oto San! Ponha alguém em seu lugar temporariamente, faça alguma coisa, fala que eu e meu irmão temos que ir para torneios e sabe muito bem que seus filhos são os melhores, mas não foi mais em nenhum depois disso. Ryo: (Nunca pensei que Yuri fosse mudar tanto por apenas cortar a trança.) Robert: Acho melhor voltar mais tarde, não é? Yuri: *se aproximando com as mãos na cintura* Não Robert, você pode se manter aqui, aproveita e faz trio com o papai, sei que vocês vão para o torneio e então está aí uma oportunidade de ele ficar em forma, não é mesmo papai? �� Takuma: É. Marco Rodriguez: É, Takuma, saia dessa monotonia, deixe que eu cuido de tudo, divirta-se um pouco. Ponha essa fibra para malhar porque você tá precisando, embora sendo sua filha, às vezes escutar ela de vez em quando faz bem. Ryo: Sim, é verdade, a gente te ajuda. �� Takuma: Tá legal, agora vocês estão querendo me chamar de velho? Todos começavam a fazer uma fileira de palavras que negam o que ele quis dizer com isso. Menino: Afinal senhor Takuma, eu sei que você é forte! �� Takuma: Ah, pelo menos um me conhece muito bem, não é? *olhando para os outros* Os outros ficavam sem graça por dar essa má impressão, e então, Sakura chega no dojo. Sakura: Com licença? Robert: Sakura Kasugano? Que bom você por aqui. Sakura: Olá Robert, belo dia para treinos huh? Robert: Sim, depois de ajudar um pouco pessoalmente. Menino: Mamãe! �� Sakura: Eu vim buscar meu filho. Participará do torneio? Yuri: Ah sim! Claro que sim! Robert: Pretendo. Ryo: Mais um bebê, você está conseguindo lidar com todos, Sakura? Sakura: De certo modo sim, estou tendo uma pequena ajudinha do pessoal por aqui, agradeço a todos de coração. �� Takuma: Oh, isso é ótimo de certo modo. Sakura: Yuri Sakazaki, você mudou seu cabelo? Yuri: Mudanças à parte, você gostou? �� Sakura: Certamente, passei por muitas mudanças também, às vezes é bom mudar. Yuri: Mesmamente. Hehehe! �� Sakura: *olhando para o menino* Podemos ir, querido? Menino: *pegando a bolsa e correndo até ela* Claro mamãe, até mais pessoal, eu estou indo! E então, Sakura vai na creche pegar sua menina pequena e então ela pede para seu filho segurá-la. Menino: Mamãe, quero falar uma coisa. Sakura: Diga. Menino: Você sempre disse que é para chamar você de mamãe, mas por que não posso te chamar de papai? Sakura: Hum??? Menino: É que…Yuri chamou o senhor Takuma de pai, mas por que não chama ele de mamãe? Sakura: Me deixe ver se eu entendi, você está querendo saber se você tem um pai. ತ_ತ Menino: Não seeeei…é ter? Não ser? ._. Sakura: *suspirando* Você não entende disso muito bem, você ouve, mas você diz a palavra, mas não sabe o significado. Quando começou a pensar nisso? Menino: Bem, é que…eu pensei se papai e mamãe são próximos, mas falei porque…porque… Sakura: Porque você gostou das palavras? Menino: Huuuuum…acho que sim, você me explica? �� Sakura: Infelizmente não, estou bem ocupada, mas vou te colocar numa escola de alfabetização, tudo bem? Menino: Uaaaau! E o que é uma escola? �� Sakura: Você saberá quando tudo se normalizar, no momento não. Menino: Tudo bem. *botando a menina atrás dos ombros* Vou aprender onde você me pôr. Menina: Ahahahahaha! �� E então, Sakura vai onde tem um lugar onde uma fileira de Taxis estão esperando um passageiro, ela paga o Taxi e diz o lugar e de lá fala onde vai em Metro City e de lá ela é deixada perto de um dojo. Menino: O que faremos aqui? Sakura: Vou precisar recorrer o que eu preciso e condicionar meu corpo. Enquanto isso, após Elisabeth e Duo Lon terem sido cuidados e ter extraído informações da dupla, eles são liberados da base militar de Heidern. Clark: Seguinte pessoal, me inscrevi ao torneio The King of Fighters, seremos o mesmo trio de antes? Ralf: Você sabe que eu estou sempre dentro, cara. Whip: Me pergunto se Leona está bem... Clark: Definitivamente ela está... Heidern: Disposta a encarar isso de frente, conversei com ela e Leona voltará a estar em seu time, mesmo que isso leve seu descontrole. Clark, Whip e Ralf: !!!! Ele chega com Leona com seu uniforme civil dentro da base. Leona: Eu posso fazer isso, além disso eu estive com isso no controle uma vez, embora meu sangue realmente esteja fervendo a todo tempo por dentro, eu posso fazer isso. Ralf: *olhando bem para ela com as mãos na cintura* Você tem certeza disso? É perigoso demais por justamente o selo estar rompido. Clark: Eu confio em você, Leona. Leona: Usarei o The King of Fighters para poder saber me controlar, se eu ficar aqui o estrago será maior. Whip: É verdade, não queremos mais nenhum problema aqui enquanto isso continuar sendo um problema, o selo precisa ser restaurado. Ralf: Certo, mas que fique claro que vamos estar de olho em você. -- Duo Lon: Então mais um torneio foi levantado. Elisabeth: Certamente, mas quem devemos levar? Duo Lon: Acredito que Benimaru está preocupado com o estado dos seus amigos então ele não poderá cooperar, acho que Shen está disponível. Elisabeth: Nesse caso quem se inscreverá, você ou eu? Duo Lon: Eu, procure Shen e eu resolvo isso, te encontro lá. Elisabeth: Certamente. Depois de um tempo, Elisabeth encontra Shen e Duo Lon chega logo após. Shen: Torneio? Elisabeth: Sim, senhor. Usarei isso para a caçada de Ash, será no momento desprevenido dele, não posso desistir agora. *se virando e andando* Portanto quero que você esteja bem pronto no dia que mandarem o convite. Shen: Eu topo, eu quero arrebentar aquele desgraçado, como ele pôde me vender assim?! Duo Lon: Shen se acalme, se sua raiva tomar controle de você, você não irá durar um momento nas batalhas. Shen: Que se dane, eu quase fui assassinado! Mesmo que foi com cartas comuns aquele sem vergonha me cortava com elas! Duo Lon: Se você está vivo significa que venceu. Elisabeth: Tenha sorte de que você ganhou uma segunda chance para remediar as coisas assim como eu e Duo Lon tivemos uma batalha difícil contra Magaki que custou nossas vidas. Mas isso ainda não acabou, o Aqueles do Passado precisam ser detidos. Enquanto isso onde Athena estava, após fazer uma visita a Kaoru por ter um tempo de não ter visitado ela, ela volta depois para o lugar onde estão Kensou e os outros. Chin: Bem Kensou, eu diria que você amadureceu bastante, espero que se mantenha assim. Kensou: Ah, não foi nada mestre. Estou mais feliz de ter dado um show no palco da Athena com todos meus movimentos, acredito que Athena ficou bem boba por ter visto minha perfomance. Momoko: Seu exibido! Athena: Devo concordar e discordar de você Kensou, saiba que o que fez foi pura loucura, você se saiu muito bem, mas você poderia ter morrido no momento que eu me descontrolei, mas admito que foi muita coragem da sua parte ter feito isso, agradeço por não estar ferido. Bao: (Devia é tá todo fudido mesmo, hunf ¬¬) Kensou: *coçando atrás da cabeça todo sem graça* Não precisa agradecer, saiba que eu estou aqui para o que der e vier! �� Chin: Mantenha-se no mesmo rítmo que você irá se sair melhor. Kensou: P-Pode deixar. -- Dan Hibiki: Sakura, que surpresa você Enquanto isso dentro do Sky Noah. Adel: Rose, aí está você. Rose: *penteando o cabelo* Oh, o torneio já está para começar, reservei os melhores assentos para nós dois. Adel: É isso que eu quero falar com você, o que pensa que está fazendo? Rose: *pondo a escova de cabelo na penteadeira novamente* Está tudo bem meu irmão, com certeza você amará, nós estamos vendo tudo e o melhor é que será nosso torneio. Adel: O que? Rose: As facilidades, as competições, o programa, tudo está perfeito! O supremo The King of Fighters é nosso! Adel: *se aproximando dela e pondo as mãos no seu ombro* Não é disso que eu estou falando! Rose: *mantendo o rosto sorridente* Então o que é? Ah entendi, você também quer entrar nele também! Adel: Por que você organizou o The King of Fighters! Por que não contou sobre isso até agora? O que significa tudo isso, responda-me Rose! Rose: ...? Se você quer entrar no torneio, fique a vontade, por favor o faça irmão. Adel: *se afastando indignado com a frieza dela* ... Rose: *se virando e andando até a porta segurando o vestido* Bom, se me der licença eu não posso perder a minha cerimônia de abertura. A porta se fecha. Adel: (Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse? O que eu devo fazer?) King of Fighters, o maior torneio do mundo. Problemas sempre surgem por trás do evento e aqueles que quem surgiram aqui pelo destino são o centro desse drama. "Aqueles de uma Terra Distante" ou simplesmente "Aqueles do Passado". Apesar da aparição desse misterioso e poderoso clã, uma onde de caos se espalhou entre o mundo do The King of Fighters, Mukai e Magaki...esses dois apareceram em dois torneios atrás conspirando o despertar completo de Orochi e lutando por um objetivo além desse. A origem deles, verdadeiro desejos, habilidades, ninguém sabe sobre a origem desse clã, uma organização internacional comandada por Heidern tomou ação, entre eles, Ralf e Clark que resolveram muitas crises do passado, mas durante o curso dos dois torneios, eles não foram capazes de dar procedimento as suas investigações. Mas Heidern estava relutante por provas, encontrar uma abertura, mas no meio disso eles encontraram um jovem garoto chamado Adelheid Bernstein, ele lhe fornece as informações do grupo que está envolvido em tudo isso, e assim o mesmo para Elisabeth Blanctorche que foi medicada junto com Duo Lon, conta tudo que sabe, inclusive quem ela está caçando...Ash Crimson. Ele tinha a devida missão que era acabar com essa linhagem em parceria com Elisabeth, porém ele roubou os poderes dos Tesouros Sagrados de seus donos. Ele obteve o Espelho Yata de Chizuru Kagura e a Jóia Yasakani de Iori Yagami...e tudo que restou, foi a Espada Kusanagi. Com esses poderes e Orochi a qualquer momento para acordar, e, como resposta, o torneio The King of Fighters mais uma vez se levanta, e o nome do organizador é desconhecido, os lutadores recebem seus convites de visita e vão para o circo da mídia. Na etiqueta estava um "R" escrito em letra nobre, e o torneio começa e a Saga terá sua conclusão que determinará o destino do mundo. The King of Fighters XIII.